Regret
by razorblade.and.kisses
Summary: Sara resigns leaving Grissom shocked will Grissom stop her before she leaves Vegas for good? or let her go.
1. Resignation

AUTHOR: Lynda PAIRING: Grissom/Sara

CATEGORY: angst/romance 

SUMMARY: Can Grissom stop Sara from leaving for good?

DISCLAIMER: CSI doesn't belong to me if it did nick would be dressed as a cowboy and in my bed. I don't own any of the songs used.

AUTHORS' NOTES: Reviews are welcomed good or bad, I love to know what people think. Songs by Alicia keys and joss stone

THANKYOUS: My beta, Thanks for everything, And to anyone who reads

_He stood at her grave and read the headstone quietly to himself. 'In loving memory' it simply said; she died too young for it say loving wife, caring mother. He kissed a pink rose and gently laid it on the grass at his feet._

_**2 Years earlier**_

Grissom made his way through the lab to his office. He had a headache coming on and he didn't feel like making small talk with anyone today, not that he felt like making small talk any day. Safely in his office, he slid into his chair, took off his glasses and leaned back, wishing the chair would swallow him and he wouldn't have to deal with anyone today. But that all changed when a knock came at the door.

"Come in" he sighed, reaching to put back on his glasses; Sara walked in to his office and placed a letter on his desk.

"What's this?" he asked picking up the letter

"My resignation" Sara turned on her heel and left the office as quickly as she came in.

_'There, easier then I thought that would be'_ Sara sighed to her self as she walked back through the lab. She couldn't handle it anymore, all the mixed signals he kept giving her, the mood swings, the ignoring her….. She just wanted to be free, to be away from him and from Vegas. Sara got into her car and sped out of the car park and turned on the radio.

_They din't know how I feel_

_Inside  
Through my smile I cry  
They don't know what they're doin' to_

_me  
Keeping me from flyin'_

The words rang out over the radio. _'Hmm, reminds me of Grissom'_ she chuckled to her self as she made her way home to pack. She was going to go and stay with her brother in Denver; it was the only place she could think of going.

Grissom sat at his desk staring at the open door that Sara had just gone through. He didn't know what to do, he was about to lose his best CSI, _'she's more then a CSI. Come on, are you ready to lose her? You haven't even been man enough to tell her you have feelings for her. You know what is the point, huh? Just sit there. Go on no ones forcing you go after her. Just let her drive off into the night and never come back while you sit there like an idiot'. _Grissom mind taunted him; he was torn between his love for his job and his feelings towards Sara. So he got up and raced out of the lab to find Sara.


	2. Leaveing

DISCLAIMER: Same as chapter one, the only thing I own is a handful of broken dreams.

Sara was finishing packing up her living area. She had few belongings on display, even though she owned many things. She kept most of it in the boxes from when she moved to Las Vegas. Singing along to the radio she realized she actually was leaving and didn't feel sad about it, not like she should of. Putting away the last few books she had on the shelf, one fell to the ground and opened to the first page, leaning down to pick it up she carried on singing:

_I kinda thought that I'd be better off by myself  
I've never been so wrong before  
You made it impossible for me to ever  
Love somebody else  
And now I don't know what I left you for_

She glanced at the open page and saw the neat, slightly slopping handwritten message _'Dear Sara_

_I'll make you an entomologist one of these days._

_Merry Christmas, Grissom.'_

She picked the book up and threw it across the room. "I hate you!" she screamed as tears began to slowly run down her cheeks. "I hate you" she repeated in almost a whisper, slowly sliding down to the floor sobbing quietly with her head in her hands. _'Am I doing the right thing?'_ she thought to herself.

"Sara?" a familiar voice echoed in her near empty apartment. She raised her head looking into the eyes of Grissom, who had picked up her book and was staring at her, making her feel uncomfortable.

Standing up and brushing away her tears she spoke

"You know I tried to tell myself I would be over you in a week or two, but that was over a year ago" she hissed.

"I can't stay round here. Even though it's hurting me to leave, it's hurting more to stay." Grissom stared at her further trying to figure out what to say, he opened his mouth to speak.

"NO! Don't you dare Grissom I don't want to hear it! I've had enough I'm going insane" Sara shouted as loud as she could trying to get her point across, but it just made her more upset, she turned her back on Grissom. She was too proud to let him see her cry.

Slowly he walked over to Sara, placing his hands on her shoulders, and felt her stiffen, "Please, let me speak" His breath eased its way across the back of her neck and down her spine sending a shiver that seeped into her skin. He breathed out deeply onto the back of her neck, moving her hair, tickling her skin. Sara leaned back into Grissom, "give me a chance to love you"

Sara spun round, she couldn't believe what she just heard, "I gave you enough chances!" she shouted, making him step back in shock. "I gave you too many chances," she continued, stepping close to him, pointing her finger in his direction, "now that it suits you, you expect me to jump. Oh I should feel so honored right now!" she hung her head. "if I didn't hurt so much, I'd punch you so hard right now."

"I know I've hurt you, and ignored you, but I've realized I love you and I don't want to be with out you," Grissom pleaded, trying to put his arms around her.

"Well you know what they say that good old cliché, you don't know what you got, till it's gone. And frankly, Grissom, I'm gone and I'm not coming back. You had your chance, now get out my apartment," She hissed,

"Where are you going?" enquired Grissom.

"Denver, for now. Then maybe I'll go travel Europe" she sighed. no matter how much she hated him she still couldn't help herself, she felt like she had to tell him where she was going. "Now please Gris, leave."

Grissom stepped out of her apartment and made his way to his car searching for his cell. "Hello, this is McCarran International Airport, how can I help you?" the voice on the end spoke cheerily through the phone.

"Hi, Um, I need a plane ticket to Denver, leaving sometime tonight or tomorrow".


End file.
